Episode 05
Act.05 - Sanctions: In a flashback scene, a young Worick finishes a gigolo job and returns to find Nic badly beaten up. While this is going on, a news report about the three principles and Twilight activity in Ergastulum is going on. Later Chad patches up the young Nic and tells him to thank Danny afterwards for getting the three principles reinstated, but Nic mumbles that it was pointless. In the present, at the Paulklee Guild, Ginger warns Gina that Doug had bumped into the Benriya while on his mission. When asked what his mission is, Ginger nervously tells her it was to take out Daniel Monroe, much to Gina's shock. Elsewhere Worick tortures the Corsica underling into telling him what he knew. The underling refuses to reveal anything so Worick non-fatally shoots the man and sighs. Meanwhile Nic and Doug are fighting it out while Yang tells Daniel that they should be helping the Benriya. Daniel rebuts him saying it would only hinder the two as he takes bets from Miles and Diego. Yang looks on exasperatedly and asks Delico to say something but Delico just watches the two fighting Twilights silently. Nic and Doug continue to duke it out while Yang, Delico and Miles watch in awe. Daniel then says it was a long time since a young C/3 level Twilight had foolishly attacked the Monroe Family all by himself. Miles also remembers and adds that only he and Daniel survived the onslaught, even though they had two B-level Twilights employed for them. Daniel goes on to say that half the residence was annihilated and it was a funny story as to why the Twilight had lost it. Worick then appears behind Daniel and finishes the story for him. Daniel thanks him for his hard work and Worick then explains what he had discovered. In their fight, Doug distracts Nic with his jacket before launching a set of knives at him, briefly stopping Nic and allowing Doug to get away. Doug then goes after Daniel again but is saved by Delico and Nic, the latter of which forces Doug to crash through a window whilst he lands in a pile of garbage bags. Worick goes to get him up but Nic pushes him out of harm's way. As Doug escapes, Nic, who is overdosed on Celebrer, follows him much to Worick's chagrin. Worick then tells Miles to contact the Paulklee Guild as Doug was one of their members and it would be troublesome if he was killed. Miles agrees and goes to contact the Guild, taking a reluctant Daniel with him. As Daniel is being dragged away he tells Worick his view on why the C/3 ranked Twilight attacked the Monroe Family, but Worick doesn't agree with him. Delico then thinks on who the C/3 Twilight they were talking about is. Alex is reading the Benriya's sign language book before getting up and noting that it looked like it was going to rain. Meanwhile, as Nic and Doug continue to fight, Worick contemplates Daniel's view on the C/3 incident as well as whether to disable Nic before "she" showed up. Suddenly "she" arrives, leaving him in a state of scared shock. Cody asks what's happening with the Monroe Family and Chad fills him in. Cody then says that it goes against the three principles but Chad tells him to forget it and to never mention the three principles again. Doug wonders why Nic looked so unfazed despite having so many injuries. Doug asks him what his problem was, but Nic ignores him and prepares to attack again. Elsewhere Doug continues to question Nic, but he ignores him and attacks regardless. Eventually Nic breaks Doug's other kukri and prepares to land the finishing blow but, fortunately for Doug, Ginger arrives and saves him. She then sheepishly tells Nic that fighting goes against the three principles but Nic ignores her and readies to attack once more. However he is brought down by Worick who orders him to stop and he does so. Worick apologises and then Gina Paulklee appears, listing the three principles to everyone present. Doug asks why she came but Gina abruptly shoots him multiple times with Downer bullets and tells him how killing Daniel Monroe wouldn't be good for Twilights. Gina then shoots Nic with the Downer bullet and a ticked off Worick prepares to attack but is intercepted by Ginger. Gina tells Worick that they won't harm him, just that she has business with Nic. As Nic realises he has been shot with Downer he tries to stand but Gina pins him to the wall and chastises him for overdosing on Celebrer before asking him if he wants to end up like Veronica. Nic just grins in response causing Gina to tell him not to upset his contract holder too much before she shoots him in his chest. Alex wakes up in the Benriya's office, with faint memories of her scary hallucinations. As it begins to rain heavily, Dr. Theo stands outside of the Benriya's office whilst Worick helps Nic to his feet. As Worick carries him away, he turns and sees Doug lying on the ground in the downpour before grumbling as his conscience gets the better of him. Back at the Benriya's office, Alex notices how rainy it is when she looks out of the window. As she continues to look out of the window she sees Barry and freaks out while trying to reassure herself that she shot him dead. However Alex becomes frightened again when she hears someone coming up the stairs and her eyes widen in horror when the person opens the door... At Dr. Theo's clinic, Nina sees off a patient when she sees something. Going back into the clinic, Nina gets ready to treat patients and is startled when Worick, Nic and Doug burst into the clinic as she opens the door. When Nina asks if they were okay, Worick apologises and asks if he can use their phone. In the Benriya's office, the phone rings but no-one answers it... Gallery Smile2.png Overdose.png Rain.png Worickwaiting.png Dougblade.png Ginger2.png Ginasmile.png Gina2.png Ninasurprised.png barryhallucination.png Characters : Category:Episodes